


Cupid Wanted a Coffee?

by Serenicheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenicheol/pseuds/Serenicheol
Summary: “Ah fuck, it’s that time of the year again…”Seungcheol is not a bitter person. He loved Valentine’s day, but as he grew old and became a slave of “adulting”, he quickly realized that it’s just a waste of time and that he can't profit from it.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Cupid Wanted a Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a good writer but I've been craving for Jeongcheol Fluff. :((( Plus, this has been bugging me ever since February started (you know valentine season), so please don't hate me. Also thanks to my Beb for proofreading, you truly are the best! <3

The alarm was blaring and it's only 7:30. Seungcheol woke up grunting, thinking that it's another day to work. He grabbed his towel and proceeded to the bathroom to prepare for work. 

On his way to work, he saw a cute couple. No, scratch that: an annoying couple with their faces about to be morphed into each other's from their closeness while the sidewalk was full of flower vendors. He immediately fished his phone from his pocket to check the date. 

**_8:05 AM | February 14, 2020_**

“Ah fuck, it’s that time of the year again…” 

Seungcheol is not a bitter person. He loved Valentine’s day, but as he grew old and became a slave of “adulting”, he quickly realized that it’s just a waste of time and that he can't profit from it. 

He turned left and went to the nearest coffee shop near his workplace to grab a coffee. 

“I need to fuel myself to survive this day,” he said while holding on to the doorknob. Once he had entered the coffee shop, he sighed immediately. On the ceiling hung paper cutouts of hearts and cupids. It’s an eyesore for him. 

He falls in line to order his drink and checked his phone while queueing. 

_*You have 1 New Notification_

_It's the love season! Enjoy this voucher with your loved ones this Valentine’s day! ___

__“Well, it's not that bad. At least I’ll get free coffee today.”_ _

__While he was in line, he noticed that the people lined up for the other counter were staring at him. He didn't budge, thinking that they just thought he was good-looking._ _

__After a few more minutes, it’s his turn to order. “Can I have 1 hot cappuccino, please?” He immediately said, the barista nodding as she tapped on the screen. “Will there be anything else, sir?” The barista added. Seungcheol remembered that he just got a voucher. “Ah, yes please. Can I use this voucher?” The barista checked the voucher from Seungcheol's phone. “I’m sorry, sir, but this voucher is for couples only.” His cheeks were red from embarrassment. He thought that he looked like a cheap person asking for free coffee._ _

__“It’s okay, I’ll just pa—” his words were immediately cut when he felt someone cling onto his arm._ _

__“I'm here, hi! I'm his boyfriend. I’ll have a caramel macchiato, please!”_ _

__Seungcheol was taken aback from what was happening, looking at the guy clinging onto his arm. The guy was slim, his blonde locks loosely hanging on his face while he had a cheeky grin on. It left Seungcheol thinking that this guy looked like an angel, although a devious one._ _

__“You’re looking for someone, right?” The blond-haired guy asked him._ _

__Seungcheol was spacing out and thinking how this angelic-looking man end up with him. “Um... What? I don’t know what you're talking about...”_ _

__The blond guy pointed at the cardboard on the counter, making Seungcheol look at the sign._ _

__**_Fall in line if you’re looking for someone_** _ _

__Seungcheol’s cheeks grew redder, “I swear, I didn’t know that was there. I’m not—” The barista cleared her throat, both of them turning toward her._ _

__“Sorry to bother you, but here’s your order. Enjoy!” The barista said as she served their drinks._ _

__“Sorry... How much do I owe?” Seungcheol asked._ _

__“It’s only xxx, since you have a voucher.” Seungcheol got his wallet out and paid the barista, but the blond guy already got his drink and started walking away._ _

__He walked hurriedly and followed the blond. “It’s my voucher, you know!” Seungcheol exclaimed. The blonde guy looked back and saw that Seungcheol was sulking, a pout on his lips. The blonde guy had never seen such a soft and cute guy this one._ _

__“Then I’ll pay for your coffee next Valentine’s. I’m Jeonghan, by the way.” The blonde guy replied, a sweet angelic smile on his face._ _

__Seungcheol’s heart raced at knowing the name of the mischievous angel right in front of him and that he will get to see him again._ _

__Smiling from ear to ear, Seungcheol approached the guy. “I’m Seungcheol. Looking forward to seeing you again.”_ _

__Seungcheol thought to himself that Valentine’s Day might not really be that bad. Especially when you just bought the cupid a coffee. 💖_ _


End file.
